


strawberry milkshakes (and what makes them so good)

by RascalPink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalPink/pseuds/RascalPink
Summary: Tzuyu just wants to understand why vanilla milkshakes are so good, but this good-for-nothing kid keeps on bothering her with her strawberry one.





	strawberry milkshakes (and what makes them so good)

**Author's Note:**

> always wanted to write chaeyu

There was something about vanilla shakes Tzuyu liked. She could not quite pinpoint it just yet. Sure, the taste was amazing and the texture flowed nicely down her throat, but she knew that was not quite it. There was something more. 

Tzuyu did research. At the moment, she displayed three vanilla shakes on the table. Everyone looked at her weird, but she did not care. She wanted to get down to the nitty gritty of it all.

A sip turned into chugging, seconds turned to minutes, and bathroom breaks were intervals between the next one. Vanilla shakes were amazing—that was for sure, but she still did not quite understand the allure of the vanilla goodness! It started frustrating her.

“Excuse me. Are you okay?” A soft, fragile voice asked from beside her. 

Tzuyu looked over. There she found a girl that looked as soft and fragile as her voice, a concerned frown on her face. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

The girl pointed to the three finished milkshakes. 

“You chugged those down like you’ve been in the desert for days. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Tzuyu nodded her head. She looked closely at the girl. She wore a pink hairpin, fixing her hair up nicely. There was a strawberry brooch on her chest, jutting out in all its glory. And last but not least, the girl had a _strawberry _milkshake in her hand. 

Tzuyu eyes that milkshake. What made that strawberry milkshake so good?

“I don’t think you’re okay. You’re not paying attention.” —the girl waved a hand across her face— “See? You didn’t even blink. Oh god. You’ve short-circuited!”

Tzuyu took the girl’s wrist and gently lowered it. 

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. I’m working on some research is all.”

The girl perked up and shimmied herself closer to Tzuyu. She felt the girl’s breath on her cheek. And Tzuyu being Tzuyu, hated that feeling. It meant people were too close.

“Err…” —Tzuyu awkwardly shoved the offending girl away— “If that is all, I best be going.”

“Are you some sort of scientist?”

Tzuyu swore she saw heart eyes from the girl. They were intent and full of curiosity. Tzuyu did not have the heart to tell the girl that she was not quite the scientist the girl hoped for. But she didn’t want to be troubled any further.

“No.” —Tzuyu shook her head— “I’m no scientist. Now if that is all, I—”

“Do you have a lab? What are you working on? You wear lab coats, right? I always wanted to wear lab coats! Can you let me wear yours?”

Tzuyu did not know if it was the sugar from the vanilla shakes or the fact that this girl spat out twenty words in three seconds that was making her short circuit. But it did not matter because she was NOT a scientist.

“Look, girl. I’m not looking for any trouble. And I don’t think you are too. So please, _please _give me some personal space.”

The girl’s enthusiasm flattened. Shoulders slumped, a frown on her cute little face, and puppy eyes that played at her heart strings. Tzuyu’s heart almost leaped right out of her chest.

“J-Just drink your milk…” —the girl pouted even harder— “...and l-leave me alone.”

Tzuyu gulped. She tugged at her collar and tore her sight away from the girl.

“Can I have your name?” The girl prodded despite Tzuyu’s repeated attempts to rebut her.

Tzuyu sighed. This girl was not letting up was she?

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

The girl nodded enthusiastically, maybe too enthusiastically. 

“Okay…” Tzuyu hoped the girl would keep her promise. “...it’s Tzuyu.”

The girl smiled wide, her pearly white teeth beaming right back at her. She outstretched her hand wide for a handshake. 

“My name is Chaeyoung. Nice to meet you! Now let me tell you why strawberry milkshakes are superior."

Tzuyu felt like this will be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> @pinkyooniverse on twitter. hit me up :)


End file.
